


You, Me, and Your Heart

by Alternis



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, F/F, semi-nude cuddling, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternis/pseuds/Alternis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 moments to remember. 30 times to bring up when it's most inappropriate. <br/>Forte and Margaret were destined to be together. Everyone with eyes could see they were pinning for one another. <br/>Their journey to love and togetherness was sinful though.</p>
<p>(30 Day OTP Porn Challenge)<br/>(will add tags as I go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, and Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A DIRTY SINNER  
> also not beta'd because i'm a dirty birdie
> 
> I realize that it's 4 am and I should've thought about this more but what the hell right  
> it's time to sin 
> 
> (I'm gonna try to follow the challenge and do one everyday but who knows? I'm lazy :') )  
> (also semi-naked cuddling bc idk lmao full naked didn't happen)

She was awfully smug for someone cold and shivering. How she could be so delighted in such circumstances, Forte would never know. Margaret and her stood in the almost empty house. It was just them, alone in a chilly cabin. It was so cold that Forte could see her own breath. She huffed, and this was supposed to be a fun time. Forte was just suffering though.

But winter was an unforgiving and unpredictable season. It decided to blizzard and snowed Forte and Margaret in. Margaret, the social butterfly, planned a sleepover this night. Forte couldn’t fathom why she wanted to have it at her house. She supposed there was more room in her house than in Margaret’s, but Kiel also lived here. Boys aren’t supposed to be at sleepovers if it’s girls only.

Here they were though. The others were probably snowed in as well, rendering them unable to attend the sleepover. It was for the best, Forte thought. They would just be cold and in their pajamas with her and Meg. Luck had it though that it was just her and Meg here. Alone. In her house. In the middle of a blizzard.

When Margaret had shown up, she kicked out Kiel. He pouted and said he would stay in his room and he would plug his ears up, but Margaret wouldn’t have it. No boys allowed, she said. Kiel left the home, saying he’ll sleep elsewhere. Forte had a faint feeling Leon might prey on the innocent boy, but she’d rather not think about it. She would be plagued by images of Leon beckoning Kiel into his bed otherwise.

“Take your nightgown off.” Margaret said.

“What?!” Forte’s response was automatic. How could she suggest such a thing? The cold must be doing things to Margaret’s head.

“Take it off! You’ll be warmer when we cuddle if you’re naked.”

“What?!”

“Here, I’ll do it first so you won’t be shy,” she said, pulling her own nightgown over her head. The cute dress fell to the floor, and suddenly Margaret was half-naked in front of Forte. Wearing only panties, Margaret’s breasts were exposed. The elf shivered from the cold. Her nipples were hard from the chill.

“I...” Forte tried to speak, but found herself speechless. What does one say in a situation like this? She was very distracted by Margaret’s breasts as well. Not that she found them attractive, of course, they were just... incredibly distracting, that’s all.

“Do you need help?” Margaret said. She took a step toward Forte, before the knight stopped her. “Are you okay? You’re a little pale.”

“I’m fine!” Forte said louder than she would’ve liked. “Just cold, that’s all!” With trembling hands, Forte gripped the edges of her nightgown. She kept her sight on her hands. She wouldn’t want to ogle Margaret after all - not that she would do that. But it was reasonable if she did; Margaret was a beauty to behold. And it would be weird if Forte just ogled her breasts; she liked the rest of Meg too! Her smile was beautiful, her music was unforgettable, and she was kind and thoughtful and respectful--

Margaret waited patiently with a small smile as Forte made slow, but steady progress in removing her nightgown. What Forte wouldn’t give to know what Meg was thinking while the elf stared at her person intently. Eventually, Forte was rid of her dress and she dropped it onto the ground. It landed on Margaret’s nightgown, becoming its friend. Forte stood in a breast-band and underwear. Perhaps her panties weren’t as cute as Margaret’s. Forte suddenly felt very hot and ashamed of her body.

“You’re gorgeous.” Margaret said. Her voice was ever so soft and comforting. Her eyes were filled with something Forte couldn’t name. Was it lust? Maybe it was... No, Forte doubted Margaret would have feelings for her. There was others better suited for Margaret after all. Dylas, the moody, but attractive (Forte guessed) lived at her workplace. They surely had a lot of interaction - more conversations between them than Forte and Meg. The knight let out a small sigh. This was an odd situation. While Margaret beamed at Forte, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being devoured.

Suddenly, Margaret slipped off her panties and Forte found herself screaming internally. They weren’t married! They weren’t even dating! They shouldn’t be naked in front of each other -- this goes against everything I believe in! Was Margaret hitting on me? Well, of course! She’s naked! Fully naked! I mean, her breasts look nice --

“Come to bed.” Margaret had hopped into Forte’s bed, already underneath blanket and awaiting Forte. She patted the open space in the bed, beckoning to Forte. Her bed was surprisingly spacious, now that Forte thought about it.

Forte froze, literally and figuratively.

“Um,” she spoke, unsure how to ask. “Do you want me to take my underwear off?” Forte asked, gesturing to the clothes.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Margaret replied. “You’re mostly naked anyway.”

Forte sighed. This is so strange. Nonetheless, Forte crawled into bed. She laid next to Margaret, who was putting off a lot of heat. Forte fought the urge to snuggle up to Margaret, turning her back towards the elf. It was for naught though, as Margaret snuggled up to Forte, breasts pressed against her back, an arm over her stomach.

It was warm. Margaret was warm. Forte unconsciously wiggled backwards into Margaret. Were elves just warm? Or was it just Margaret? Forte could feel Margaret’s breath on her skin as well. It was comforting. Forte’s eyes began to droop. Her heart was exhausted.

“Goodnight, Forte.” Margaret said. She sighed into Forte, burying her face into the knight’s golden hair. Forte muttered a goodnight back and drifted off to sleep. Hopefully Kiel won’t walk in on two naked girls in the morning.


End file.
